Breakout of Detention
Breakout of Detention Breakout of Detention is the second episode of the 1st Season of the custom power rangers series. It aired Saturday October 26th 2019. This episode marks the debut of the eclipse rush power ranger zords,Eclipse Megazord and the White Eclipse Megazord. Synopsis After standing up to a bully Lucas gets in trouble he must find a way out of detention before the other's get taken out. Plot During playing soccer Lucas notices the Nijo picking on a kid and was about to punch him until Lucas stepped in the way and threatened Nijo but the teacher heard him and Nijo lied saying Lucas was bullying him and Mr. Regenald gives Lucas detention then he takes his "watch" and tell's Lucas to get it after detention despite Troy and Wally's efforts to tell him it's something important. On Gid's Ship,Xavius comes up with another plan learning the white ranger is in detention he send's a monster to fight the ranger's along with himself and they both go down. The ranger's morpher's go off and they run to the city and see Entities robbing people, they morph and 8-Eye arrives as Mia,Wally,Deon and Jay fight off the Entities, Troy fight's off 8-Eye and 8-Eye was getting beat up he then blasts Troy all over with eyebeams and they continue fighting. In detention Lucas was trying to get his morpher back until the teacher woke up from sleeping and left to go to the bathroom. Lucas left with his morpher and ran off to help the rangers until he got sent flying into a different part of the city. Xavius kept slashing at Lucas before he could morph meanwhile,Mia and Troy were fighting off 8-Eye as the others ran to help Lucas.Jay,Wally and Deon kicked Xavius away as Lucas morphed and Lucas realized Xavius came back again to try and split the rangers up. Troy and Mia combined their weapon's and they destroyed 8-Eye as they left to help the others. As Mia starts devoloping feeling's for Troy. Jay and Deon attacked Xavius but he knocked them away fast and went to Lucas and Wally however they combined their weapon's special moves but it failed the first time but the second time it worked as Xavius used his special move and blew them into cars as Xavius was about to finish Wally Jay attacked from behind as Deon blasted him and they held off Xavius as Lucas and Wally had a idea to combine their weapon's but Xavius noticed their plan and slashed them away. But they used the momentum and combined their weapons and attacked but Xavius' move was to tough even with Deon and Jay coming to help the powerful move demorphed all 4 of them. Just then Troy and Mia arrived as Xavius retreated and 8-Eye began giant as the ranger's summoned their zords and 8-Eye's Optical Pulse Beam was too hard to escape as Zaxamus told them to form their zords. They did and formed the Eclipse Megazord and Lucas formed his White Eclipse Megazord and both megazord's attacked 8-Eye and they both destroyed togethor. Back at school Mr. Regenald told Lucas they he didn't have detention that day and thought he just stayed for work but Lucas was on bleachers anc was thinking about Xavius as they played soccer, back on the ship Gid says that he is extremely dissapointed and wont expect anymore failure from Xavius.